


Somnus

by asgardsloki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 8p, ABO, F/M, Multi, NP, PWP, bg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardsloki/pseuds/asgardsloki
Summary: 你是一个Omega，通过考试得到了神盾局A级特派员的岗位，有一天你被派去斯塔克大厦送文件，Thor给你喝了一杯酒，碰巧和你吃的抑制剂产生了反应，你被迫进入了发情期，大厅中的Alpha达成了共识，没有人会标记你，但所有人都会享用你的身体





	1. Somnus

**Author's Note:**

> 恋与漫威  
> NP！NP！！NP！！！  
> 这就是一个没有什么逻辑的pwp，纯肉，8p，请考虑好在决定上不上车。Thor/Loki/cap/冬兵/Tony/小蜘蛛/奇异x你  
> 设定在雷三之后，飞船没有遇到灭霸

你是一个Omega，一个二十二岁，刚刚从学校毕业的Omega。

拜一百多年前AO平权法案所赐，即使是一个每个月都要面对一些湿漉漉的“小”问题的你，也能够和那些四肢比头脑发达的Alpha以及平凡无奇的Beta一起坐在考场里竞聘同一个岗位，当然在某些涉及到外派的岗位上，A、B、O三者的录取比例还是存在着微妙的差别。

但

你还是凭借着优异的成绩考上了神盾局特派员的岗位，并靠着出色的身手得到了A级特派员的评级。

就在你通过考试正式上岗的第一天，作为实习期特派员的你接到了一项任务，去斯塔克大厦送一份神盾局的机密文件。

这并不是什么困难的任务，唯一的问题是你的发情期就要到了，而斯塔克大厦作为复仇者联盟的聚居地，最不缺的就是Alpha。你摸了摸制服口袋里的抑制剂，犹豫了一下还是吃了一片。就当做是有备无患吧，你这样想着把车开到了斯塔克大厦的楼下。

Tony·Stark新上任的秘书长把你引到了大厅的门口。

“Mr Stark今晚有一个party，为了迎接Thor和Loki来地球定居，现在party才刚刚开始，你可以自己进去找他，我在门口等你。”

你点了点头，顺着她指的方向找到了那位正靠在吧台边和Loki说着什么的男人。

“Mr Stark，我是神盾局的A级特派员，这是局长要我给您送来的文件”

对方接过了文件却并没有打开，只是打量了你几眼，目光从你别在胸口的名牌上扫过，顺手从吧台上拿了杯淡蓝色的鸡尾酒递给你。

“你就是Nick提到的那个很优秀的Omega？他说你是今年招收的最棒的特派员，来一起喝一杯？”

你带着被人肯定的兴奋感接过了那杯鸡尾酒，却在一转身的时候撞上了一个结实的胸膛，你惊呼了一声，手上捏着的鸡尾酒杯倾斜了出去，多半杯酒水都撒在了对面那个人的衣服上，对方却毫不在意的搭上了你的肩膀，一个低沉而有力的声音在你头顶响起。

“你就是被那个中庭人……那个带着一只眼罩的中庭人称赞过很多次的Omega？”

你无措的仰起脸，站在你面前的是多次出现在你负责整理的档案中的来自阿斯加德的神祇——雷神Thor，他看起来剪短了头发，还多了一个眼罩。似乎比起长发的时候看起来更英俊了一点，你匆忙的道了个歉，为了那半杯撒在他衣襟上的鸡尾酒。

Thor随手拉扯了一下衣服，丝毫不在意的摇了摇头，把自己手里攥着的大号玻璃杯塞进了你的手里。

“尝尝这个，绝对比你杯子里的要带劲得多”

你迟疑着打量这杯子里的液体，看起来和常见的啤酒一模一样，你小心的抿了一口，麦芽的香气混合着一种奇妙的滋味充满了你的口腔，你无法描述那到底是什么味道，但比啤酒要好喝数倍，你没忍住又喝了一口，冰凉的酒液滑过舌面，滚下咽喉。几秒钟之后你感到一阵晕眩，你勉强扶着吧台支撑着自己的身体，无力的手指抓不住Thor塞给你的杯子，玻璃杯掉在了地毯上滚了两圈，大半杯金色的酒液泼洒了出去。一只手及时捉住了你的手腕，避免了你跟杯子一起摔在地上的命运。

有那么几分钟的时间你的耳中全是自己剧烈的心跳声，完全听不见其他声音，直到一只冰冷的手掌在你脸上拍了拍，你才勉强抬起自己沉重的头颅，看向隔着吧台和你说着什么的人，微卷的及肩长发和深绿色的眼睛，另一位来自阿斯加德的神祇——Loki。

你努力的辨别着对方的口型，什么……喝了什么……

你搞不懂Loki的意思，只能茫然的看着他，直到对方抽了抽鼻翼，突然变了脸色并松开了抓着你的右手，你虚软的双腿支撑不住自己的身体，你顺着吧台滑了下去，在两把高脚椅之间蜷成了一团，后知后觉的反应过来你提前进入了发情期，你甜腻的信息素不受控制的飘散在空气中，浓郁的玫瑰香气正随着你的呼吸向外涌出，温热的液体正从你腿间溢出，湿透的内裤贴在你下面的花瓣上，随着你的动作不断摩擦着你的下体。你咬着牙试图压下这一波接一波的情潮。可是这根本没有作用，你搞不懂事情怎么会演变成这样，你明明服用了抑制剂，可却还是陷入了发情期。

一只有力的大手拉着你的胳膊把你从地上扶了起来，你摇晃着，全靠对方拉扯着你的身体保持着平衡，对方叹了口气半揽着你的腰试图让你坐在椅子上，可这让你近距离闻到了对方的信息素，松柏的香气冲进了你的鼻腔，你发出了小声的呜咽，揪住了对方的领口。再优秀的Omega也不得不臣服在无遮无拦的发情期的欲望里，这是在你出生时就镌刻进你的基因里的本能，何况这大厅里80%以上的人都是Alpha，在你的信息素弥漫开的时候，就有好几种混杂在一起的信息素冲进了你的鼻腔，你晕红着脸颊，把脸埋进对方的颈间嗅闻。

你能感觉得到落在你背上的手掌带着高出常人体温的热度和努力对抗着本能的僵硬，你用尽最后的理智把手伸进了自己制服的口袋，摸出了抑制剂的瓶子，这是你最后的希望。

一只冰冷的，毫无人类体温的手掌从你的手中抽走了那个瓶子。

“不……”

你挣扎了起来，冰雪般冷冽的信息素灌进了你的鼻端，你瑟缩着，眼前一片模糊，许多个不同的声音争执着，混合着你剧烈的心跳和血液在血管中高速流过的隆隆声，这让你只听清了几个单词。

“Bucky……抑制剂……她在……”  
“Steve……Thor……酒……Dr……”  
“阿斯加德……破坏……抑制剂……副作用……”  
“Loki……办法……”  
“时间……她会死……”

你摇着头，太多不同的信息素充斥着你的鼻腔，你觉得裤子一片湿黏，从你分化开始就没有经历过这么强烈的发情期，你的身体空虚到泛起了强烈的痒意，你从未如此渴求过被Alpha占有，你捉紧了搂着你的人的T恤，喃喃的说着。

“Please sir， help……help me”

周围嘈杂的声音静了静，接着新一轮短暂的争吵爆发了开来，只有短短几分钟的时间，围着你的Alpha似乎达成了一致，大厅的门被打开，一些人走了出去，另一些人则留了下来，大厅的门重新关了起来，隔绝了你和外界的通道。你不知道这些Alpha达成了什么共识，只知道半搂着你的男人把你横抱了起来，似乎是解除了某种压制，松柏的气息陡然变得浓郁起来， 死死地包裹住了你的躯体，短短几步路的时间，你已经陷入了更深的发情期。

你贪婪地嗅闻着对方的味道，在被放进柔软而宽大的沙发时抑制不住的发出了低哑的喘息，有人掀起了你的衣摆，滚热的手掌抚过你汗湿的皮肤，你的头枕在另一个人的腿上，你胡乱的向上摸索着，抓住了对方胸前一个摇晃的挂坠，你还来不及细看就被人把挂坠从手中抽了出去，换成了一个落在掌心的亲吻，你呻吟着，胡乱扭动着腰肢，配合着不知道是谁的手掌把你自己从神盾局的制服里剥了出来，各种乱七八糟的信息素涌了过来，和着不知道多少双爱抚你身体的手掌， 你几乎感觉到窒息，身体上每一个毛孔都浸在了高浓度的Alpha信息素里，你难受的就快要哭出来。胡乱的挺着腰胯在某个人身上磨蹭。直到一根滚烫的硬物抵在了你的湿漉漉的腿心，你打了个激灵，稍稍清醒了一点，你身上的Alpha捏着你的下巴问你。

“我是谁？”

你眨着眼睛，努力的分辨着身上的男人，直到你的视线落入一双湛蓝的眼睛，你呜咽了一声，哑着嗓子叫他的名字

“Steve……Steve· Rogers…cap…”

他没有给你说完的机会，沉了腰把性器送进了你的身体，你的身体弹了起来，又被另一个人压着肩膀倒了回去，你颤抖着，内壁死死地绞住了对方的阴茎，湿透的花穴饥渴的吞咽着对方的性器，你能感觉到对方一路向里，直到抵在了你生殖腔的入口，你仰起了头，彻底失去了对自己信息素的控制，你的头发散了下来，披散在你赤裸地躯体上，你转头，目光所及之处都是一个个晃动的人影，你不知道到底有多少个Alpha等着玩弄你的身体，你几乎分辨不出你看到的都是谁，而Steve似乎对你的分神并不太满意，埋在你身体里的硬物向外抽出，而你还来不及反对，硕大的顶端又再次推挤开你绞缠的内壁，狠狠的撞入了你的身体深处。

你喘息着，赤裸地小腿缠在对方精壮的腰上，Steve似乎清楚你现在意识并不算清醒，他没有再问你更多的问题，只是一下一下的操着你的花穴，不时用滚烫的龟头抵在你的生殖腔入口处碾磨，你挣扎着，却被人捉住了手臂，接着你的两个掌心被塞进了两根同样灼热的硬物，一只冰冷的像金属一样的手掌和一只火热却带着硬茧的手掌捉着你的手掌上下移动着套弄着掌心的性器。你的意识在欲望的边缘浮沉，有人吮吸着你挺立的乳尖，湿热的舌拨弄着红肿的乳头，你发着抖，终于在Steve有一次近乎全根没入时你绷紧了身体，触电般的快感从你的小腹窜上，你呻吟着弓起了背，几秒钟之后又倒了回去，玫瑰花香浮动着，被松柏的香气包裹了起来，Steve不再刻意的控制着自己的速度，快速的操了你一会之后从你不停收缩的花穴里拔了出去，几秒之后你听见男人性感的闷哼，接着灼热的液体撒在了你的小腹上。

可……为什么他没有标记你？你浑浑噩噩的想着，直到再次被人掰开了大腿，一根同样粗大还带着微妙弧度的性器顶了进来。你睁大了眼睛看着正在享受着你身体的Alpha，努力的辨认着对方的身份，深色的眼睛和修剪整齐的胡茬。似乎你的表情取悦了对方，他笑了起来，摸了摸你的脸颊，灼热的呼吸喷洒在你的耳根，烟草香气的信息素萦绕在你的身侧。

“good girl 你确实是一个棒极了的Omega”

TBC


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 钢铁侠x你；小蜘蛛x你，Lokix你，小蜘蛛略失控

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯肉，三段车，小蜘蛛有点控制不住自己弄痛了“你”

你咬住了下唇，明白了这些Alpha打算对你做的事情，没有标记，只有全然的享乐。但对于你，这意味着无止尽的被迫陷入发情期，你挣扎着，试图逃离情欲的牢笼，但是Tony按住了你的小腹，滚热的性器蹭过你花穴里最敏感的某一处，你一下子被卸掉了力气，细碎的欲望从不停抽搐的花穴升起，你讨好的将颤抖的小腿攀上了Tony的腰。

Tony露出了一个得意的笑，像是任性的孩子发现了新玩具一样用硕大抵着那一处揉弄，你抑制不住的颤抖着，扭动着腰肢，Tony给你的快感和Steve给你的毫不相同，Steve毫不掩饰对你的兴趣和想要得到你的急切，而Tony则更像是经验老道的猎人，他一点点挑逗着你的欲望，逐步的引诱你坠入情欲的网中，你贪婪地呼吸着近在咫尺的烟草香，情欲在你青涩的身体里翻滚，粘腻的淫液从你不断绞紧的花穴中泌出，在Tony反复的冲撞中被撞成泛白的泡沫黏在你的腿根，你沙哑的呻吟几乎掩盖不住肉体碰撞的声音和清晰的水声。你半闭着眼睛，潮红的色泽漫上了你的面颊。

这太过了，太多的快乐让你除了断断续续的呻吟再也吐不出完整的句子，你不知道手里握着的肉刃属于谁，你甚至不确定你能不能撑过这一轮没有标记的发情期。这些想法在你的意识里浮沉，不过几秒的时间就被铺天盖地的情欲压了下去，你胡乱的乞求着，不管是谁都好，只要能撬开你的生殖腔在你的身体里成结，能让你终结这永无止境的沉沦，你愿意掰开大腿求着他射你一肚子精液。

你早已不记得你说了什么，只能听见耳边属于Alpha粗重的喘息声，湿热的亲吻落在你的颈侧，湿滑的舌沿着你的耳廓滑动，你扭动着屁股，内壁自发的蠕动了起来，吞咽着Alpha紫涨的性器。Tony停了停，继而掐住了你的腰，狠狠地抽送了起来，略带弧度的阴茎重重的刮过你小穴里所有的敏感点，你尖叫着求饶，然而话还来不及说完就被身上的男人送上了高潮。

大量湿滑的液体从你的体内涌了出来，顺着你的股缝流下，洇湿了大片沙发。你痉挛着，内壁死死地吸咬着Tony的性器，有那么几秒钟你能感觉到属于Alpha的结正在张开，可Tony还是在最后的时刻抽了出来，你呜咽着，试图收紧内壁挽留对方，可下一秒落在你胸口的滚烫液体让你明白你的打算全都落了空。你下意识的抬手抹了一把，指间满是滑腻的白色浊液，你像着了魔一样伸出舌尖舔了一下，咸涩的混杂着浓郁的Alpha信息素，咽下去的瞬间你感觉到一直在灼烧你神经的情欲缓解了一点，尽管只是微乎其微的一点点，但这还是让你得到了喘息的机会，你的耳边不再是血液在血管中奔流的隆隆声，你听见了几个人倒抽了一口冷气，接着你被人翻了过来，一个Alpha从背后揽住了你的腰肢。迫使你翘起了屁股摆出了一个合适被操弄的姿势。

一种甜蜜的，糖果的甜香从背后罩住了你，不像其他几个Alpha的信息素那么具有侵略性，然而依然让你觉得难受，你喘息着，感觉到有粘腻的液体正从你的穴口流出，沿着你湿漉的腿根向下淌，你充满渴求的抓住了横在你腰间的手臂，Omega的天性让你迫不及待的向后，试图吞入能带给你快乐的东西。你呻吟着，如愿以偿的被身后的Alpha填满，你听见了Tony的笑声和正在操着你的Alpha异常粗重的喘息，他紧紧地掐着你纤细的腰肢，似乎在努力的抵抗着本能的诱惑，也像是生怕自己会弄痛你一样缓慢而小心的抽送着。你听见他在你耳边唠唠叨叨的问你是否还好，他有没有弄痛你。

你当然不怎么好，在连续被两个Alpha送上顶峰之后，你的身体敏感的要命，你迫不及待的想要更粗鲁一点的对待，你想要被人掰开大腿，用Alpha粗大的性器狠狠的干进生殖腔，你胡乱的摇着头，不知道哪来的力气，你撑着沙发晃动着屁股，自顾自的满足着自己的似乎永无止境的欲望，然而很快你就失去了力气，你伏在沙发上，汗湿的头发粘在你晕红的脸颊上，你哑着嗓子求对方快一点，你努力的转过头看着Peter的表情，然而不知道是被你的话所引诱还是被你刚刚胡乱扭动的动作刺激到，年轻的Alpha扳着你的肩膀又重又快的挺身，多半根粗长的性器狠狠地操进了你的身体，你尖叫了出来，湿热的媚肉一层层裹缠了上去，吮吸着那根热烫的肉刃。

你听见身后的Peter满足的喟叹出声，他的手揉弄着你随着身体的动作而剧烈晃动的饱满双乳，捏着你红肿的乳尖拉扯，带着刺痒的快感在你的整个身体里流窜，年少的Alpha并没有太多的技巧，只是凭借着本能在你的身体里横冲直撞，有好几次他巨大的伞状顶端都撬开了你生殖腔的入口又抽了出去，体内最隐秘的角落被生生挤进半个硬热龟头的感觉你很难描述出来，酸而且麻，你的小腹抽搐着，花穴剧烈的绞着穴里的那根东西，直到身后的Alpha发出了难耐的低吼，死死地卡住了你的腰肢，以想要把你撞飞的力度干了你几十下，你完全跟不上他的节奏，内壁胡乱的收缩着，一次次被毫不留情的撞开，你的手指陷入了沙发的布料中，太过强烈而直接的快感让你眼前的景物全都在跳动，直到Peter最后一次操进来时你感到有什么东西正在膨大。

你张着嘴却发不出声音，高潮的快意和Alpha带着少半个张开的结从你体内抽离的疼痛混杂在一起，你听见Peter惊恐的和你道歉，滚烫的液体射在了你的股间，白色的精液从后穴滑过，流过你还无法合拢的花穴，摇晃着，拉出色情的细丝滴在你腿间的布料上。你吃力的摇了摇头，发情期的Omega会分泌出大量的激素，不管多激烈的性爱你都很难受伤，最多会让你感到疼痛，然而在情欲的掩盖下这点疼也很快转变成了汹涌澎湃的欲望。年少的Alpha亲昵的在你的额前落下一个亲吻。糖果的香气跟随着他一起飘远。你舔了舔下唇，不知道下一个准备玩弄你的人是谁。

不过十几秒的时间，还在发情期的身体又一次开始发痒，你的理智从身体里抽离，你主动的翘起了屁股，甚至主动掰开了臀瓣，玫瑰的香气浓郁的似乎要滴出水来。缠着一个冰冷的信息素绕在你身周。一根冰凉的手指捅进了你的前穴，你的身体剧烈的弹动了一下，被操的潮热的内壁哆嗦着裹紧了对方的手指，你听见一个耳熟的声音，语调带着几分嘲讽。

“中庭的小Omega，你真应该自己看看你这幅淫荡的身体被干成了什么样子”

冰冷的手指漫不经心的勾弄着你颤抖的媚肉，却在发现了你的弱点之后充满恶意的抵着那一点反复抠挖，你挣扎着却被人牢牢的按住了后腰，淫液一波接一波的涌出，就在你即将被身后的Loki用手指送上顶点的时候对方却突然停下了所有的动作。他抽出了玩弄着你的手指转而抚摸着你从未被人触碰过的后穴。

“我们有这么多的Alpha，却只有你一个Omega，虽然我们说好了第一轮每人一次，可接下来你可怜的前穴可满足不了我们所有人”

你混乱的大脑还在反应着对方话里的意思，冰冷的手指已经就着Peter射在你股间的液体插进了你的后穴，你扬起了头，大声的呻吟着，后穴紧紧地咬着Loki的手指，尖锐的酸涩和被括约肌被逆向撑开的麻痒让你绷紧了全身的肌肉，你回想起刚刚玩弄你的那几个人的尺寸，完全不觉得自己的后穴能够吃下他们任何一个人的性器，你颤抖着，扭着头看着Loki的表情，乞求他能够饶过你的身体。

“不……我……我不行……Loki，Loki please”

回答你的是Loki的微笑和突然顶进你花穴的冰冷性器，你呜咽着试图蜷缩起身体，可另外一个粗糙的布满茧子的手掌抬起了你的下巴，一根散发着烈酒气息的紫涨性器压在了你的唇瓣上。

“有求饶的力气，不如想想怎么能让我们尽快满足”


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 神兄弟x你，奇异x你，冬x你，祝大家七夕快乐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也没啥可说的了，祝大家七夕快乐吧

你艰难的仰起了头，看向你正前方的Alpha，是让你落入这种尴尬境地的Alpha，Thor，而显然他并没有为此感到一丝一毫的愧疚。你嗅得到他的信息素，充满了横冲直撞的占有欲和不容反抗的压制。

你瑟缩着，一半因为Omega被压制的本能，另一半则是因为那根埋在你体内的冰冷性器，来自阿斯加德的二王子是你见过的最为恶劣的一个Alpha，他漫不经心的挑弄着你的欲望，冰冷的肉刃让你刚刚被操的熟烂的花径不停的痉挛收缩着，正抵着那一处揉弄所带来的没顶快意混合着直透入五脏六腑的寒意，让你的理智保持在了一个微妙的边界，既无法挣脱情欲的牢笼，也无法彻底抛开理智的束缚。

泪水模糊了你的视线，你抽噎着，被迫张口含住了那根抵在你唇边的肉刃，火热的龟头碾过你的舌面，抵在了你的喉口，你的舌尖尝到了一丝咸涩的前液，Thor有力的手掌压住了你的后脑，你徒劳的挣扎着，却只是激起了Alpha的征服欲，两种截然不同的信息素在你的身周爆开，带着属于Alpha的骄傲互不相让的争夺着，处在旋涡中心的你感到一阵头晕，你目光所及之处，整个世界都在旋转、拉伸、重放，你的瞳孔放大，Alpha过于浓郁的信息素强行拉升了你的荷尔蒙水平。

你的心脏剧烈的跳动，短短几秒钟之内，浓郁的性激素随着血液流变了你的全身，你所有的细胞都在尖叫着、渴求着Alpha精液的沐浴，你的生殖腔向着侵犯你的Alpha彻底敞开，粘腻的淫液大量的泌出，在Loki抽插的间隙成股的涌出，响亮的水声混合着肉体碰撞声在大厅里色情的回荡，你伸出一只手手扶住了Thor的性器，潮热的舌尖迫不及待的舔舐着紫涨的性器顶端溢出的透明清液，艳红的唇瓣吞吐着粗壮的肉刃，饥渴的吸吮着，发出了色情的啧啧声。你的手指颤抖着，揉弄着Alpha胯下饱满的囊袋，另一只手向后掰开了自己的臀瓣，你的腰沉了下去，摆出了一个彻底臣服并极尽浪荡诱惑的姿势。

沉重的喘息和满足的喟叹在你的耳边交替的响起，你并不知道你现在的样子就像一剂最猛烈的催情剂，挑动着这房间里所有Alpha最原始的欲望，就连阿斯加德的神族也没有例外。

在你身后的Loki咬牙切齿的说了句什么，你没有听清，修长而有力的手指掐着你的腰侧，冰冷的性器不再恶意的玩弄着你的欲望，饱满的龟头毫不费力的顶开了你的生殖腔口，以一个刁钻的角度操进了你从未被人触及的禁区，你瞪大了眼睛，强烈的刺激让你几乎无法维持自己的平衡，你的小腹抽搐着，狠狠的绞住了Loki的阴茎，温热的液体淅淅沥沥的泌了出来，你轻而易举的被送上了一次小小的高潮。

可是你还来不及从情潮的顶端落下，这对玩弄着你的神族兄弟默契的开始操弄着你的身体，冰冷的肉刃快速的在你的生殖腔里来回抽插，花穴里最隐秘的甬道被强行塞进异物的感觉并没有多舒服，酸、涨、无法掌控身体的恐惧感混合着性爱带来的快感让你的身体几乎停不下来的颤抖，你想要求饶，可嘴里还含着Thor的性器。Alpha粗粝的手掌按着你的头不让你移动，滚烫的性器直插进你的喉管，你条件反射的想要吐出口中的阴茎，喉口徒劳的收缩着，却只是让侵犯你的Alpha更加舒服而已。

生理性的泪水模糊了你的视线，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着你的脖颈流下，这两兄弟时而一人前进一人后退，时而同步顶弄着你上下两张嘴，你完全抓不到规律，也没法开口求饶，你的脚趾蜷缩又放开，你早就数不清自己被迫攀上了几次欲望的顶峰，一波接一波的淫液像是要把你身体里的水全都流干一样。你的瞳孔逐渐散开，太多的快感让你的意识飘在半空，只有身体还忠实的对快感做出本能的反应，而就在你晕过去的前一秒，在Loki又重又狠的操了你几十下之后，冰冷的肉刃抽出了你的身体，一道微凉的液体落在了你的臀尖上，几乎是同步的，大股滚烫的精液灌进了你的嘴里。

你呛咳着，身体无力的趴伏在沙发上，还在微微的颤抖着，汗湿的头发散了下来，落在你光裸的背上。

你被人扶了起来，一个玻璃杯凑到了你的嘴边，你下意识的喝了一口，酸甜的味道弥散在口腔里，冲散了精液的味道，你迫不及待的大口喝着，直到一杯几乎见底，漂浮的意识才逐渐回归身体。你虚软无力的靠在对方的怀里，还没来得及张口求饶，另一波情潮再次从小腹升起，你呜咽了一声，玫瑰的香气在空气中浮沉，你嗅到了对方的信息素，干燥的烟草气息，你抖着手攀上了对方的胸膛，潮热的掌心触到了一个金属质感的硬物，你下意识的捏了一下，下一刻就被一根突然出现的绳索捆住手腕，整个身体被拉着跪坐了起来，布满情欲痕迹的身体被迫展示在一群Alpha面前的窘迫感很快被小腹升起的瘙痒盖过，你扭动着身体，试图挣脱捆缚住你的绳索。

刚刚还抱着你的Alpha已经绕到了你的身后，结实的大腿插进了你的腿间，摩擦着你被操的红肿的花瓣，带着茧和疤痕的手掌滑过你的小腹，揉弄着你被玩弄的红肿的乳尖，细碎的快感像羽毛拂过你敏感的末梢神经，你呻吟着张开了双腿，尾音带着淫靡的哭腔。

“Dr Strange，please， save me”

火热而壮硕的性器操了进来，顶开你被操的熟红的入口，擦过被多人反复顶弄而微微肿起的敏感点，毫不客气的插进了你的生殖腔，被上一根冰冷的肉刃玩弄的几乎麻痹的内壁承受不住这样的刺激，强烈的收缩吸绞着，你眼前一黑，身体漫上了潮红的色泽，大量滑腻的液体涌了出来，就连被Loki短暂抠挖过的后穴也开合着，吐出了一波滑腻的液体。

你胡乱的叫着，不知道自己都喊了谁的名字，你的灵魂已然难以承受这又多又重的快感，而你的身体却不知足的随着对方的动作晃动着，淫荡的吸绞着任何一根埋进来的阴茎，而在你身后的Alpha显然并没有轻易饶过你的意愿，他轻易的发现了你后穴的异状，宽大的手掌握着你饱满的臀肉向两边掰开，露出了掩藏在其中青涩的入口，粗糙的指腹揉弄着你细嫩的穴口，后穴的褶皱随着对方的动作逐渐松软，滑腻的淫液顺着Alpha插进去的两根手指间的缝隙淌了下来。你听见了几声赞叹的声音，来自不同的Alpha。你放软了腰肢，随着Dr Strange的意愿翘起了屁股，让对方得以更方便的玩弄你的身体。

你身前的沙发重重的陷了下去，另一个Alpha凑了上来，雪后松林的信息素灌进了你的鼻端，一只冷冰冰的，不带着人类体温的手掌握住了你一边的乳房，而一个吻，轻飘飘的落在你的颈侧。

“我想Dr Strange也许不会介意我和他一起分享你”


	4. 最终章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus最终章，终于把坑填完了。  
> NP，双龙，群交  
> 上车请谨慎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章写的我很爽，不知道你们看的爽不爽，OOC是有的，因为车速实在太快了，我自己写完感觉都要被甩出去了。  
> 老规矩，祝大家使用愉快吧  
> 我们下个故事见

你吐不出拒绝的词语，从未被玩弄过的后穴泛起一阵阵焦渴的痒意，连带着被填满的花穴也难受了起来。你扭着屁股乞求着，讨好的亲吻着面前的Alpha，不管是谁都好，只要能满足你，不管是把你拖出着欲望的旋涡或是和你一起没顶都好过这样不上不下的吊在高潮的边缘。

你的乞求得到了回应，Strange的性器从你的体内抽了出去，热硬的龟头粗鲁的刮过紧致的生殖腔口滑了出去，你微微的吸了口气，紧跟着的是后穴被逆向撑开的酸胀感，滚烫的、属于Alpha的性器挤开了你的肠壁，直插到底。你的腰软了下来，要不是手腕还被捆吊着，你几乎要瘫软下来。

你仰起头断断续续的叫着，沙哑的嗓音带着掩饰不住的淫靡，你面前的Alpha贴的更近了一点，金属制成的手掌在你的身上抚过，你条件反射的向后缩去，将Strange的性器吞的更深了一点，前后两个Alpha像是发现了什么好玩的游戏一样，Strange不知道从哪拿了一小块冰，顺着你的后背滑到了臀尖，你不由自主的向前挺身，贴上了Bucky的身体，Bucky换了一只手捏了捏你被啃咬到红肿的乳头，满意的看着一波淫液顺着你的腿根淌了下来。

你几乎做不出什么多余的动作，Bucky抬起了你的一条腿挽在了小臂上，你知道这样的姿势其他Alpha完全能够看见你是如何被两个Alpha轮流操弄的，可是你还来不及反对，接着粗而长的性器操进了你饥渴的花穴，他的顶端格外的大，即使你被好几个Alpha轮流操了半天，却还是有些难以承受。特别是他操进你生殖腔的那一下，你只觉得像被一根烧红的铁条插进了小腹，紧窄的生殖腔紧紧地含住了Bucky的阴茎，你呜咽着喊疼。

两个Alpha对视了一眼，Strange拨开你披散的头发，亲吻着你颈后的腺体，带着Alpha信息素的舌尖扫过腺体的表面，巨大的快感像潮水一样淹没了你的身体，你的眼前闪过一片白光，绵密的快感从你的头顶一直冲刷到脚趾，你仿佛飘在了云端，后穴和花穴饥渴的蠕动着，绞缠着两根Alpha的性器，你张着嘴却发不出任何声音，只能任由两根粗大的阴茎肆意的操弄着你的身体，Bucky几乎每次都全根抽出再狠狠的捅进你的生殖腔，紫涨的顶端一次次擦过你被操的肿起的敏感点，Strange却每次都和Bucky相反，一个人抽出另一个人插入，两根滚烫的性器隔着一层薄薄的肉膜相互摩擦着，这次的快感来的格外的长久，直到两个Alpha享受够了你的身体，分别射在了你的小腹和后背上你才勉强回过了神。

束缚着你手腕的绳索不知道什么时候被解开了，你伏在沙发的扶手上艰难的喘息着，你的双腿还大张着，尽管两根阴茎已经从你的体内抽了出去，可是被开发过度的穴口一时还没办法合拢，熟红的花瓣红肿着向两边敞开，露出了中间湿漉的入口，才被上过一次的后穴张开着，缓慢的流出粘腻的淫液。

你困难的抬头看着房间里的Alpha，留下来的人都已经操过你一次了，你满心希望他们能够放过你，可是落在你胸乳上的手掌让你明白了他们并没有结束这场狂欢的意愿，你被抱了起来，所有的Alpha坐成了一圈，你被轮流抱着坐在Alpha的怀里，随着不同Alpha的心意用前后两张嘴轮流满足着他们的欲望，他们像是做好了约定，每个人只玩弄你几分钟就会把你交给下一个人。

你找不到规律，求饶也只会被操的更狠，本来连着几次被不同尺寸的阴茎顶进生殖腔翻搅所带来的快感让你马上就要高潮，可下一个Alpha偏偏操起了你的后穴，而你被吊在高潮的边缘迟迟得不到满足，前穴空虚的发痛，你哭着祈求面前的Alpha能够操一操你的前穴，把你从这场折磨里解放出来，可是对方只是笑着把冰冷的性器插进了你的后穴，你难以忍耐的扶着对方的肩膀，挺直了腰背，试图抽出埋在你后穴的性器塞进前面那张饥渴难耐的穴里。

可是回应你的确是对方毫不留情的把你的双手反拷在背后的动作，让你做不出任何反抗，只能在不同的Alpha膝上流转，承受着一个接一个人的玩弄，直到前穴的快感逐渐冷却了下来，不再停留在高潮的边缘，而后穴却开始抽搐着绞紧时下一个Alpha才开始操弄你的花穴，你被这些Alpha一个接一个的玩弄着，却一次也没能到达高潮，不管是前穴还是后穴，最多只能停留在高潮的边缘。

直到你几乎被不停涌动的欲望和难以抑制的瘙痒逼疯，崩溃的哭求着他们操你，随便怎么玩弄你都可以，只要能让你攀上高潮的顶峰你愿意做任何事。

你被抱了起来，糖果的甜香裹住了你，你像是落水的旅人抱住了一块浮木一样攀住了对方的肩膀，属于Alpha的性器顶进了你的前穴，年轻的Alpha扶着你紧绷的腰肢，温柔的亲吻着你泛红的唇瓣，接着另一根性器跟着插进了你的后穴，你轻而易举的被送上了渴求已久的顶点，你试图蜷缩起身体，却被几人按住了双腿，拉扯的更开，几根手指在你微肿的穴口打转，你挣扎了起来，却被人在手里分别塞进两根同样滚烫的硬物，被迫抚慰着暂时得不到你身体的Alpha。

来自不同的Alpha却同样浓郁的信息素呛得你难以呼吸，你不停的摇着头，双腿的韧带被拉伸到极限，另一根属于Alpha的性器就着手指拉出的缝隙试图挤进你的身体，你颤抖了起来，说不清是害怕还是兴奋，紧缩的内壁仿佛迫不及待的涌出一波波甜腻的液体，你听见了Alpha们的笑声。

“这个中庭的小Omega确实很热情。”

“一个味道好极了的Omega。”

“哦天哪，我真希望我没有弄痛她，她真的棒极了，她的身体现在还在吮吸着我，她的味道真的很甜。”

“我不得不说，在我品尝过的这些Omega里面，她算得上顶级。”

你来不及为自己身体的反应而感到羞耻，被另一波涌起的清潮卷进了欲望的旋涡，你的甬道被撑到了极限，几根同样粗大的阴茎互相摩擦着填满了你整个身体，你的嗓子早就叫到嘶哑，可是没有一个人愿意停下来，包括你自己。

你不知道自己被操了多久，只知道你一次次的被不同的Alpha送上欲望的峰顶，你恍惚中听见有人在敲门，Strange从你的身边离开去开了门。

“Dr. 实验室做出了中和剂，能够解除她的发情期”

你费力的眨了眨眼睛，迟钝的大脑花了十几分钟才反应过来，这场看起来永无止境的性爱终于能够停下来，你松了口气。

“小Omega，我们来玩个游戏吧”

是Loki的声音，带着诱惑和不易察觉的兴奋，一条黑色的领带蒙上了你的眼睛，在你的脑后结结实实的打了个结。你惊恐的伸手去抓，却被另一个人按住了手臂，你被人抱上了桌子，理石的桌面贴上你滚烫的肉体，冰的你打了个冷颤，随即一个火热的躯体覆上了你的身体。

“我们陪你玩了这么久，不如你来猜一猜操你的都是谁，要是你全都猜对了，就给你这份中和剂。”

Loki的声音在你的耳边响着，你还来不及反对，一根硬物就插进了你的花穴，像是要你好好感受一样，粗壮的茎身极其缓慢但坚定的顶进了你的生殖腔，你的头脑一片昏茫，一直沉浸在高度发情期中的你其实根本没有仔细的分辨这些Alpha，刻写在基因中的本能只让你臣服在欲望之下而已，你反射性的缩紧了内壁，层层叠叠的媚肉热情的裹了上来，吸绞着穴里的硬物，你伸出手试图摸索对方的面容，却被人抓着手腕按在了头顶。

“作弊的可不是好孩子啊。”

一个带着点调笑的声音在你的头顶响起，你认出了这个声音，可是你不确定正在操着你的是不是这个人，你下意识的舔了舔唇瓣，嗓音带着不确定的颤抖。

“Mr……Mr Stark？”

回应你的是另一个声音，低沉而有力，类似雷声滚过的回响，他舔了舔你的耳垂，在你耳边说了一句

“wrong”

接下来的一段时间你几乎失去了思考的能力，全身所有的血液都集中在了小腹，快感接连不断的攀升，你的脚趾蜷缩又放开，几乎夹不住对方的腰，直到你再一次到达了高潮时Thor才抽出了多半根性器，只留下少半个头部在你的身体里，带着浓郁信息素的精液射进了你的花穴，随着Thor抽离的动作而涌了出来，你还来不及喘息，另一根带着某些奇妙的弧度的性器跟着顶了进来。

你原本就算不上清醒，被蒙着眼睛狠操了一阵之后更是一片茫然，接下来的一轮里你只猜对了一个人，Loki与众不同的性器让你就算沉浸在情欲的漩涡里也依然能够辨认出来，你不知道Loki是否得意于他是你唯一一个认出来的Alpha，你只知道你在他怀里连续高潮了三次，甚至有一次是纯然依靠着后穴的快感而到达的顶点。直到最后一个Alpha把饱含着信息素的精液射在你的穴口你才意识到你只猜对了一个人。

你试图求饶，然而回应你的是两根一起插进来的阴茎，你尖叫着，眼泪浸透了蒙着眼睛的领带，在黑色的布料上晕开了大片的泪痕，你的身体被许多只手揉捏着，乳尖被吮吸到红肿破皮，沉甸甸的坠在你白嫩的乳房上，更别提你被反复操弄的两个穴口，抽插间泛着隐约的刺痛，可你偏偏无法拒绝，你的身体被Omega的本能占据了上风，没有得到标记之前不管被怎么玩弄都觉得不够，不论你被送上多少次高潮，流了多少淫液都觉得不够，只要给你休息的时间，你很快就会臣服在本能之下朝着Alpha张开大腿，求着他们插进来继续玩弄你。

这该死的Omega的本能！

你胡乱的在被操弄的间隙思考着，然而汹涌的欲望让你实在分不出太多的精力思考别的， 你的前穴、你的后穴、你的双手甚至是你的嘴里都被迫含着属于Alpha的阴茎，最多的时候你的身体里同时插着四根粗大的性器。两根插的极深，你觉得几乎顶到了你的胃，两根只是浅浅的插了一半，但仍然让你觉得身体几乎要被撕扯成两半，疼痛和欲望交替着拉扯你的神经，你使不出力气，也发不出声音，直到滚烫的精液落在你的脸上、身上和穴口，白色的浊液顺着你狼狈不堪的腿间滑落，一部分被射进穴里的精液正混着你的淫液从红肿的穴口涌出，滴滴答答的顺着桌沿流淌。

有人扶起了你的身体，把一个杯沿凑在了你的嘴边，你下意识的吞咽着，微苦的药液滑过你的舌面，带着精液的腥气滚下你的咽喉，一直在你体内翻滚的情潮迅速被压制了下去，体力被大量透支的疲惫感涌了上来，你的头一歪，靠在了Alpha宽厚的肩膀上晕了过去。

你再一次醒来的时候是在一个干燥而温暖的床上，你吃力的眨了眨眼睛，第一眼看见的是坐在床边单人椅里的Steve，他单手拄着头不知道在想些什么，你试图挪动身体，却只是发出了微弱的惨叫声，你所有的骨头都仿佛被打散了重新组装了一次，脖子以下每一个细胞似乎都不再属于你，然而这微小的声音还是惊动了Steve，他把你扶了起来，被子从你身上滑了下去，露出了你布满了青紫痕迹的上半身，Steve有些尴尬的别开了眼，替你拉了拉被子，勉强遮掩了一下你被肆意玩弄的证据。

回忆涌进了你的脑海，你僵直了背脊，偏过头发现所有人都在房间里，有坐在床对面的沙发上小声交谈着的Thor和Tony，站在门口低声争执着什么的Loki和Strange，还有在窗边不知道在说些什么的Peter和Bucky，此时所有人都一致停下了动作看向了床上的你。

你低下头不知道自己应该做出什么表情，直到Tony清了清嗓子，他有些别扭的从茶几上拿起了一个文件夹。

“Darling，尼克今天一早发来了一份文件，他们认为你似乎不是很适合神盾局特派员这个岗位”

“什么？”

你惊愕的抬起了头，虽然你的第一份工作就出了这种几乎没法弥补的错漏，可是……说到底这并不是你的错，难道就因为这样你就要被开除吗？你抽了抽鼻子，显而易见的红了眼圈。

“哦不，我还没有说完，先别哭亲爱的，你前天已经哭得够多得了，当然这里面有我们几个很大的责任，我是说虽然这是Alpha的本能，你不能去责怪一个品尝过你甜蜜滋味的Alpha没能保持理智……”

“好了Stark”

坐在你身边的Steve打断了Tony的话，他递给你一杯水，小心翼翼的摸了摸你的头发。

“尼克想要把你调去神盾局的内勤部门，但是我们一致决定希望你能够加入我们，我的意思是加入复仇者联盟，并且我们可以保证前天的事情绝不会再一次发生。”

“除非出自你自己的意愿”

Bucky接了一句，你一下子红了脸，低头紧紧的握着手里的杯子，半天才吐出一句

“我愿意……我是说……我愿意留在复仇者联盟”

几个Alpha像是松了口气一样笑了起来。

“Welcome，sweetheart”

END


End file.
